洋甘菊
or http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/chamomile) is a common name for several daisy-like plants. These plants are best known for their ability to be made into a tea which is commonly used to help with sleep and is often served with either honey or lemon. Chrysin, a specific flavonoid found in chamomile, has been shown to be anxiolytic in rodents and is believed to be at least partially responsible for chamomile's reputation as a sleep aid. Chamomile is the national flower of Russia. It is known to reduce stress. The flora labelled "chamomile", all of the family Asteraceae, include: * Matricaria recutita (syn. M. chamomilla), German or blue chamomile, commonly used in tea * Anthemis nobilis (syn. Chamaemelum nobile), Roman chamomile, the "lawn" chamomile :And to some extent other Anthemis species, such as: :* Anthemis arvensis, corn or scentless chamomile :* Anthemis cotula, stinking chamomile or dog fennel :* Anthemis tinctoria, yellow chamomile or golden marguerite * Ormenis multicaulis, Moroccan chamomile * Eriocephalus punctulatus, Cape chamomile * Matricaria discoidea, wild chamomile or pineapple weed | |'洋甘菊'（Charmomile）泛指多種可用來沖茶的菊科春黃菊屬植物，包括有： * 德國洋甘菊 * 羅馬洋甘菊 * 其他非春黃菊屬的菊科植物： ** 摩洛哥洋甘菊 ** 野洋甘菊 }} Medicinal and alternative therapy uses The MedlinePlus database, maintained by the U.S. National Library of Medicine in conjunction with the National Institutes of Health, lists over 100 separate ailments and conditions which chamomile has been traditionally used, for which it lists only a few as having undergone scientific study on animals and/or humans. Moreover, through the MedlinePlus database, these agencies explicitly warn, "although chamomile is widely used, there is not enough reliable research in humans to support its use for any condition."Chamomile (Matricaria recutita, Chamaemelum nobile), MedlinePlus, U.S. National Library of Medicine, National Institutes of Health, Department of Health & Human Services, 30 January 2009 Of the dozens of traditional claims listed, this database explicitly lists only fifteen conditions in which any animal or human scientific testing has ever been done. Of these fifteen, the NIH also rated the scientific conclusions on fourteen as having "unclear scientific evidence" to recommend either for or against the use of chamomile as a treatment for such conditions (cardiovascular conditions, common cold, diarrhea in children, eczema, gastrointestinal conditions, hemorrhagic cystitis, hemorrhoids, infantile colic, mucositis from cancer treatment, quality of life in cancer patients, open penile sores, skin inflammation, sleep aid, vaginitis, and wound healing). It also ranked one negatively, as having "fair scientific evidence against" such a use (post-operative sore throat/hoarseness due to intubation). In short, according to these two agencies, there remains insufficient scientific evidence to produce a medical recommendation for any medicinal or therapeutic use of chamomile in extract, ointment or infusion form. MedlinePlus and The National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine further caution of rare allergic reactions, atopic dermatitis (skin rash), drowsiness or sedation, the potential to stimulate the uterus, leading to miscarriage and the unevaluated safety of breastfeeding while taking chamomile,Herbs At a Glance: Chamomile, NCCAM, National Institutes of Health, Department of Health & Human Services, February 17, 2009 although some sources do not contraindicate breastfeeding.www.micromedex.com Interactions with other herbs and medicines has not been well studied for chamomile. MedlinePlus also states that Chamomile may increase drowsiness if taken with lorazepam or diazepam, barbiturates, phenobarbital, narcotics, antidepressants and alcohol. 另外，洋甘菊亦有美肌的功效。 Gallery Image:Matricaria February 2008-1.jpg| Chamomile flowers Image:Chamomile flowers.jpg| German chamomile Image:Chamomilla suaveolens kz.jpg| Wild chamomile Image:Anthemis tinctoria.JPG| Yellow chamomile See also / Si osou / 參看 * Mayweed * 紫球藻 * 豬狗藻 References External links U.S. Government (National Institutes of Health) * Chamomile (Matricaria recutita, Chamaemelum nobile) medical and therapeutic information on MedlinePlus * Chamomile fact sheet on The National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine * Roman chamomile on the National Cancer Institute U.S. Government (other) * PLANTS Profile: Anthemis tinctoria L. (golden chamomile) Sister projects * ** }} Category:Hellasisik Category:Medicinal plants